


The Sound of Your Tears

by deltarai



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Gen, M/M, Stream of Consciousness, hinted slash, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-01
Updated: 2012-10-01
Packaged: 2017-11-15 10:58:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/526540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deltarai/pseuds/deltarai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angsty drabble. HD slash if you squint. Cross-posted from ff.net.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sound of Your Tears

**Author's Note:**

> Just bringing over all my old fics from ff.net. This is my oldest (read worst). Harry POV.

The Sound of Your Tears

I can hear you crying. I can't see you, my glasses are still missing. But I can hear you. I can hear the sobbing and the desperate way you're trying to breathe. I can hear the incoherent cries falling from your lips, a jumble of pleads and apologies, and for a second I feel like laughing, because I've never heard you beg or apologize. It only lasts a second, though, because this isn't funny. I wish I could hear your laugh, but the person laughing isn't you. I can hear the high, cold laugh. A laugh shouldn't sound so cold, but it does, and it makes fear spread like ice through my veins. I search desperately for my Gryffindor courage, any last drop of bravery, but there is none, like I've used it all up, and I'm left with nothing. I know it's too late for your Slytherin cunning to help me, to help us. Maybe if we had been caught just a few minutes earlier, if  _he_  hadn't shown up at almost the same time as me and my friends had been dragged in, maybe you could have helped. I know you wanted to. But it's too late, we were too slow, and all I can do is listen to you cry. I wish you wouldn't. Each sob hurts even more than the pain in my scar, pulsing through my forehead. This pain is a stab in the gut, each word you stumble over a sickening twist of the blade.

I can hear footsteps to my left. I can hear that god-forsaken laugh again. I can hear a shouted incantation, and I can see a flash of green light. I can hear you scream.

I can't hear anything.


End file.
